grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Raelle/History
}} History Once, in the jungles of Dathtarinall, there was a tribe of vicious, strong, and territorial tiger therians. The group was known for leaving the jungles to raid the outer villages and peaceful tribes, in bloody massacres that helped Dathtarinall live up to it's name as the 'murder jungle.' They were such a large problem, that inevitably, the empires of Rosario and Losandthel agreed that something must be done about it, and as a result, a bounty was placed on the tribe. One large enough to requisite the attention of one of the more larger, and famous of the mercernary groups. The group made it a point to clear out the tribe. In a 10 day genocide, the therians were wiped out, and as they were clearing out the wreckage, returning stolen supplies, looting, etc, they came across a child. A baby. It looked completely human. Blue eyed, blond, thin hair. The belief was that it must have been stolen recently, and most likely to be prepared into a meal. When no one claimed the child, a couple within the guild opted to take custody of the child. They were looking to create a family anyhow- just weren't as lucky or fertile as it should've been; this was a perfect opportunity to start! And so, the seasoned veterans took home their little bundle of joy. And for the first few years, it was a dream come true! An award for being such goody mercenaries if you will. They got their cuddly little baby. But as the child aged, and started growing into a small child, their little innocent angel started to change. Her hair started varying into blonds.. oranges, whites.. her nails grew harder. Teething was atrocious. Faint stripes started to grow on her back, and her innocent blue eyes turned into a violent gold. It became very evident to the couple what had happened. But pride would keep them from admitting the fault. Rather; they would attempt to rear this tiger as a human. One way or another. And attempts were made! Boy were they made. But Raelle's spirit was indomitable, even at that young age. She loved her parents, don't get her wrong, but they couldn't handle her moodiness. The crying about the voices she could hear. How 'bright' the world was, and, of course, her curiosity that always led her into trouble. Always. Eventually; the parents made the decision to send Raelle to a school for rehabilitation. A boarding school of sorts. Overseas. At first, Raelle endured the months of torture, being put through the strict, borderline abusive regimen of the military school. After all, her parents wouldn't leave her there, would they? And by the end of the year, when she realized they were not returning; Raelle found her first chance at freedom, and took it, shuttling herself away in an outbound supply carriage. Eventually, she found herself in a large, and ratty city. Betrayed, bitter, and angry; all it took was a little nudge to get her sliding down the wrong path. It came in the form of a dog therian that she got romantically involved with. Suddenly, laws became subjective, and guidelines. A little stealing never hurt anyone. The guards were nothing more then greed-lubed pigs. And watching the rich cry over pretty stones was a pretty fair trade really. Eventually, Raelle would get caught up in all of that nonsense, indulging in just about every wrong thing, because she could! And no one could take that away from her. A falling out would eventually drive Raelle away into other territories, other areas. Places. Wanting, but not knowing the want. Dreaming, but not remembering the dream. Following a path with no destination. She'd explore her ambitions, getting into (and out of) elaborate heists and drama, but no real goal. And thus; she wanders to this day. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories